Episode 5.4
Plot In the ARC, Connor tells Philip that the New Dawn machine he built in his lab worked, and this time Philip is their to see if it actually works. Meanwhile, Matt encipts Connors hardrive copy and finds anomaly readings, before getting an anomaly in the most unexpected of places... the ARC! Philip says that the anomaly will not be locked and Matt increases security, with Philip leaving to New Dawn to see April and leaving a soldier to guard the anomaly. Abby grabs Connor for a second, and Connors says all of this work is to get clean, free, limitless, green energy to stop wars over energy, ect. After a little while, a little beetle comes out of the anomaly, but the soldier throws it back thru the anomaly. However, Matt knows that is the worst thing to do, as the beetles return, only thousands upon thousands upon thousands of them pour out of the anomaly and kill the soldier. The ARC then goes to lockdown. Becker tells Emily to evacuate along with the rest of the non-essintial staff, and she storms off in anger. Then, Jess realizes that the beetles are dissappearing, but they actually ate thru the reinforced concrete doors of Connors lab, escaping it thru the air ducts. Five beetles attack Abby, Connor and Matt. Abby smashes one, and is bitten, only for it and the rest to be EMD'd by Matt. But after that, a strange noise from the anomaly comes, and out of the anomaly, with the continuise pouring of beetles, comes the queen. Becker groups up with Abby, Connor and Matt, and Jess gets the maps of the ducts, and Connor is told to expose the junction while Abby and Becker go get equipment to hold and capture the queen, and pestisides. Connor wants to lock the anomaly, but Matt forces him to go, and Matt locks it himself, but EMD's Connors computer. In the armoury, Abby and Becker hear strange noise and grabs EMD's, only to find out it was Emily making the noises. Becker is mad at her disobeying, but she finds pestisides and gives them to Abby and Becker. Abby Becker and Emily join Matt Jess and Connor and expose the junction, letting thru the beetles, showering them with pestasides, but while that happens, a beetle jumps and bites Jess. Becker comes to her rescue, and to bad luck, the team run out of pestisides and run away, but the queen escapes. In despiration, Becker attacks, and kills the queen, along with some of the beetles. Suddenly, Jess becomes very ill, and Becker takes Jess tot he medical bay along with Emily, and Abby, while Connor makes Matt do a plan to stop the beetles. Philip calls Connor, and he is very upset that the anomaly data was lost, and doesn't care about the beetles invading the ARC, the person they killed, and the lockdown, and refuses to lift the lockdown in the ARC. Meanwhile, Emily, Becker, Jess and Abby stumble upon a hole the beetles have dug in the wall, and wires start popping. Connor tells that his idea is to put the anomalies energy in reverse to cause a gamma ray burst, but Matt says that it would kill EVERYTHING in the ARC. Emily, Jess, Becker and Abby get to the medical bay and find beetles in the cabenit, but Becker and Abby EMD all of them. They search for adrenaline, but find nothing, and retreat to the parking lot as a last resort. Connor gets to his lab and sees that his computer is fried, but what happened? At New Dawn, April and Philip talk about a way to kill everything in the ARC in order to stop the beetles from getting to New Dawn. In his lab, Connor quickly figures out that Matt had EMD'd his hard drive on his computer. Abby tells Matt and Connor that theirs no adrenaline left in the building, and force Philip to lift lockdown in order to get Jess to a hospital, but he refuses to and says that their is an auto disteruct button in the ARC, and everything in it will incenirate. Matt races to go get the copy of the hard drive Abby got from Connors computer. In the car aprk, they stop to get Jess in the car and suddenly Rex appears, and gives Becker an idea that if Rex can get down here, so can the beetles. Jess notices a beetle and shoots it with an EMD in a very quick motion. They then get her into the car. In Connors lab, Matt and Abby show Connors the copy of his own hard drive and get to work. In the car park, Becker gets upset that the comms are down when Jess starts hallucinating. He comes, puts clothing on her and forces her to drink water, but her pulse gets very weak. Some noises are heared, and Emily investigates it, and finds thousands of the beetles climbing down and pouring from the wall. At Connors lab, Abby is relieved that the gamma ray will not affect the creatures in the menagerie (like the Dracorex and Columbian Mammoth). Abby goes down to the car park and gets the others in the panic room, but after Emily tells her that Rex has escaped her lab, she races out to save him. In the lab, Philip starts the auto destruct programme, but it fails. Just as Connor is about to start to open the anomaly and send its energy into reverse, Matt and him look outside the lab and see thousands of beetles crawling down the walls, on the ground, on the glass, on the door! Meanwhile, Abby is getting more and more terrified of where Rex is. Connor puts the anomalies energy in reverse, and they make it out of the lab, with Matt using a hose to hose down the beetles, and Connor using a full sized EMD. They make it to the panic room, but Connor won't leave Abby behind and goes after her. Luckily, in the ARC, while erupting in tears, Rex suddenly appears and gets into his cage automatically. She goes down and meets Connor, getting into the panic room just as the gamma ray explodes. Becker doesn't care about his safety and goes out to get adrenaline after the gamma ray. Philip finally lifts lockdown and Becker gives the epi-pen shot to Jess. At first, nothing happens, until Jess wakes up and Becker leaves in relieve to do 'security stuff'. Connor goes onto the ADD after the incident, and finds out that Philip ran the auto destruct programme, and if it haden't been for the beetles chewing up some wires, they would have all died. Connor goes to New Dawn with April greeting him with hugs, saying that she and Philip were so worried. He just said to Philip that he went to say hello, and afterwards heads up to go to New Dawn's file base. He looks around until he see's the file of Helen, and gets terrified, and looses all faith in Philip. He goes to Matt and Abby, and tells them about that he gave Philip the key to activate the New Dawn Machine, which is 100 times the size of Connors New Dawn Prototype that caused immense chaos within the ARC. He also tells them that Philip and April are about to power up the machine and open anomalies everywhere, and cause such massive amounts of chaos. At the New Dawn, they power the machine up..... Creatures Future Beetles Rex Cast Ciaran McMenamin as Matt Anderson Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker Janice Byrne as April Leonard Gallery 735px-The_Swarm_Series_5.jpg|The Future Beetles coming thru an anomaly in the ARC. 755px-Soldier_Series_5.jpg|An unsespecting soldier. 781px-Swarm_Kill_Series_5.jpg|The Swarm brining down a victim. 735px-Matt_Series_5.jpg|Matthew Anderson walking towards New Dawn with an anomaly opening up. 742px-Abby_Series_5.jpg 731px-Connor_Series_5.jpg Primeval-Series-504-610x335.jpg Future beetle pic by RaptorSpinoRex.png April in New Dawn.jpg Helen_Series_5.jpg 810px-Acm.png Category:Episodes